


Yachiyo's Victory

by falkuda



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falkuda/pseuds/falkuda
Summary: Euden finally gives in and duels with Yachiyo, but instead of killing the prince, the sword-maiden has better ideas on how to claim her victory.
Relationships: Euden/Yachiyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Yachiyo's Victory

After trying his best against the whirlwind of pirouettes, feints and slashes unleashed by Yachiyo, the prince admitted defeat. He fell on his rear, exhausted but still alert, as the point of her katana hovered mere centimeters from his throat. At this moment, both Ranzal and Elisanne perked up, ready to jump in and save their prince. However, they hesitated once the samurai sheathed her blade, and outstretched her hand to help him up. Still, they eyed her warily.

"I won't kill ya. That's what we agreed upon before this little scuffle of ours. If I did, I'd have this entire castle on my tail, which means tons of fools to duel... But it just ain't right.", said the sword-maiden.

"It is very wise to refrain from doing so.", Cleo chimed in.

The sylvan quickly jogged over administered her healing arts to the wounded prince, who promptly began to stand sturdily.

"Well, you won.", Euden added. "What do you plan to do now? Just ninety-nine more duels, right?"

Yachiyo took a thinking pose, "A lot of times, victory meant that my opponent kicked the bucket. Actually, I would kick it for 'em. But now..."

"The best way to celebrate a victory is to throw a feast! How 'bout it!?", the large mercenary bellowed.

The Paladyn sighed, "For once, throwing a feast is a good idea. But there is one little issue: His Highness was not the one who emerged victorious. Wouldn't it be a little odd to celebrate over his loss?"

Ranzal frowned, "I guess yer right. I still hope you DO decide to go with my idea. After all, nothin' beats a few good meals!"

"Yachiyo, you should decide. You won, and I am still fully aware of how much it means to you. If I may offer a suggestion, how about I do as you ask for one day? Anything at all.", the prince exhaled.

The samurai's expression changed to a devious one, "Anythin'?"

"I don't like where this is going.", said Elisanne.

Ranzal barked, "Aw, hell! She's just gonna challenge you to more duels! Shoulda just kept yer mouth shut, Euden."

"I'd love to do just that! But havin' kicked his hide once, and this hard... I'd call it bullyin' to duel him again. I got a better idea..."

Having made sure that her liege was nicely healed, Cleo took a seat and leaned back slightly.

"I never thought I'd see the day where I would witness you declining a duel."

"Heh, well there's a first for everything! Now why don't you come along, I know just what to do with ya!", Yachiyo declared, grasping the prince's arm and dragging him away.

Oddly enough, Cleo and Elisanne decided that the swordswoman's idea was in good faith and decided to refrain from interfering, as did the mercenary. Little did they know about what that sword-demon was going to visit upon their precious prince. As Euden was quite literally being dragged back to his quarters, he attempted to decipher what Yachiyo was mumbling about, but ultimately failed. They reached the chambers in no time, and the prince was rushed to unlock them. The samurai stepped in first, quickly surveying the room before forcefully pulling her prize in.

Upon snatching the key and tossing it aside after locking the door, Yachiyo glared at the prince as if he was prey.

"Oh, we're gonna have ourselves a grand ol' time!", she purred. "Now, get those pants off!"

His heart pounded at the demand, and he gasped in disbelief.

"W-What!?"

Her tone transitioned to a growl, "Don't tell me your ears are fulla rocks! I said get them off!"

Euden was still shocked, and only froze up even more once Yachiyo got her hands on him. Using her strength, she forced the prince to his bed, and managed to keep him pinned with one arm while the other gripped the hem of his trousers. He wanted to scream for Ranzal or Cleo. He wanted to flail around until he was freed. But, he just wasn't able to. For some reason, his body was just so receptive to what the swordswoman was doing, even more so once her hand clamped down on his crotch. 

He assumed that just because she paused, this treachery would stop. Feeling the mostly flaccid lump only invigorated the duelist, who then proceeded to peel off his underwear, allowing his princely loins to be revealed. It only hardened to a half erect state, much to the vexation of Yachiyo. A few strokes from her hand did not do much to harden the rod, contrary to her beliefs. She sighed and drew back from Euden.

After a quick deep breath, the prince sat up, contemplating whether or not he should make a break for it. Just as his mind was about to confirm his next course of action, the samurai managed to steal his gaze. With a simple pull, her top was dragged down, causing her sizable breasts to break free and plop out. His eyes widened at the sight, and couldn't be pried off of it. He would be branded a liar if he stated that he never stolen a look at the bosoms of the female adventurers. However, he would normally avert his gaze and curse himself for the previous action.

The samurai spoke almost condescendingly, "Lemme guess. You ain't never seen a pair a' tits before?"

Euden replied with an unsure-sounding groan.

"It doesn't matter too much. Maybe I'll let ya give 'em a squeeze if you're good to me!"

It was as if the prince's paralysis was worsened as Yachiyo approached him. During her short trek to the bed, the woman was hunched over, undoing some laces, leaving a small trail of armor pieces in her wake. Another point of interest was unlocked. As the ribbon around her abdomen was untied, the whole pink garment was allowed to come off alongside the white bit that had previously covered her chest. This allowed the rest of her body to be exposed, including her loins. Apparently Yachiyo liked to go without underwear.

She climbed onto the bed, eyes filled with a decadence that Euden had never seen before. On her knees, the samurai continued to hobble forward, going past the prince's fully hardened rod. Her destination was reached in a matter of seconds. As her cunt hovered above his face, she leered down at him with a smug grin. Just as about the prince was about to utter something, she lowered herself onto him forcefully, turning his words into a muffled mess of incoherence.

"Lick.", demanded the samurai.

It didn't take him long to get used to the sudden musk and vague tickling caused by the scant hairs that crowned her slit. Having no other choice, Euden allowed his tongue to venture forth. It recoiled a bit when it wriggled into her for the first time. Aside from that, his best efforts were given in an attempt to satisfy the woman. After a plethora of various licks from a widened tongue to the overall outer area or from a narrowed one snaking into her folds, Yachiyo's light moans and gently tugging of his hair allowed him to assume that his job was being done correctly.

Another assumption was made: That Yachiyo was easing up on him. This was proved to be false. As she took larger handfuls of it, the tugging on his hair grew more forceful to the point where it could inflict pain. Her hips began to gyrate, as if it would aid in getting a more pleasurable experience from the royal tongue. Thankfully for Euden, the soft mattress below his head did not allow too much discomfort aside from some very short moments of suffocation when her full weight was applied to his face. His hands, while free to move around, remained inert at his sides, fearful of incurring any possible wrath from the woman.

Wetness that wasn't from his saliva became more apparent. Although it wasn't specifically commanded, the royal slurped it up unflinchingly. Hopefully, because her moans grew louder and more ubiquitous, she would dismount. Much to his chagrin, this was not the case. Her riding grew more vigorous, forcing the bed beneath them to groan in protest. It signified that Yachiyo would remain there until satisfaction, leaving the prince feeling defeated. Every now and then, she would ease up a little, but that was simply to allow the pleasure giver to breathe.

Sweat began to form on their bodies. As droplets trickled down the woman's body, they ended up adding to the mixture of liquids that busied the prince's mouth. They were drowned out, going by unnoticed and did not cause him any additional discomfort. His mind had been removed from the lower half of his body, and had only traveled there due to wishing for a swift end of this ordeal. Perplexingly, his loins was still fully erect and more importantly, it throbbed with a certain will. Would his first time really be taken by some fight-happy swordswoman and not the one he would call his wife?

Yachiyo's cries grew even louder and more terse. They transitioned to a sort of breathy tone as her hips jerked back and forth in an odd rhythm. Then, instead of a simple moan, she let out a satisfied sounding, throaty groan. An additional stream of nectar flowed from her sex and into Euden's mouth and onto his lips. Finally, the satisfied samurai peeled herself off of him, allowing a large wave of comfort to crash over the prince. He spit out her juices, feeling quite disgusted. Yet again, his attention was taken away once he felt some tingling at his cock.

The royal rod, having only been touched by its owner, was on the path to defilement. Euden found himself paralyzed once more and a cataclysmic storm of thoughts raged in his head. Just like before, he wanted to flail around and knock Yachiyo off of him. He wanted to scream and shout for help. But he just couldn't. In the end, the more decadent facet of the storm won. It was decided that he would go with the flow and allow this woman to take his virginity.

She bit her lip as she lowered herself onto his cock. Euden's hands balled into fists, grasping the sheets to cope with such a wondrous feeling. It was so warm and tight and almost indescribably good. It allowed his mind to be eased. Perhaps it wasn't _too_ bad. He had held his breath the entire time, finally exhaling once his blade was fully sheathed. From there, his breathing grew ragged, and only more so once the samurai began to bounce up and down.

The prince was mesmerized by her large breasts. His eyes followed them as they ever so slightly bounced in tandem with her bodily motions. This did not go unnoticed by the sword-maiden. Although her expression was still mocking, sincerity was still easy to detect in her voice. Yachiyo's hands, which had previously been wrapped around Euden's wrists made their way over to his shoulders. She hunched over and smirked.

"I see you eyein' my chest. Like I promised, you can give 'em a squeeze.", she purred.

His trembling hands approached her tits. He hesitated for a second, but after a deep breath, the prince grabbed his prize. Much like what was going down at his waist, he marveled at this new feeling. It was something he couldn't get enough of. Each breast was decently weighty, and was large enough to just barely spill over his hand. Careful as to not cause her any pain or discomfort, he only squeezed lightly, despite his mind telling him to be rougher.

Euden's groping grew slightly more complex as time passed. He would move his hands in vaguely circular motions and occasionally press her tits together. The more he did that, the more he was tantalized by her nipples. His instincts yelled at him to hunch upwards and wrap his lips around one of those pink bumps and suckle as if he was a starved babe. He took another deep breath in preparation and instead of leaning upwards, he pulled Yachiyo closer to him.

Yachiyo hissed once he latched on to her teat. It was also met with his bucking hips, allowing his rod to ram into her tight reaches with newfound ferociousness, all with his free arm moving to coil around her midriff. She was waiting for this moment. It would only become more perfect if Euden became as dominant as she was at the start, but the current situation was satisfactory. The royal still made sure to remain careful even while in this state of exhilaration. His suckling would certainly be deemed to be too rough for some women, it was just right for the hardy Yachiyo.

Rather than just sucking as if he had a pacifier in his mouth, the prince decided that some other actions would be added into the mix. Firstly, some incredibly light nibbling was applied. From what he understood, it was a welcomed feeling. The samurai's cries became excruciatingly loud and would perhaps alert the rest of the Halidom. That was no longer a concern for the prince. All that mattered now was finishing up.

Once he was finished with her first breast, an unfamiliar tingling sensation made itself apparent at the root of his loins. Quickly, he moved on to the other one, this time avoiding the nibbling in favor of simply tracing the circumference of her nipple with the tip of his tongue. While not as pleasurable as before, Yachiyo appreciated the gesture. Her hands gripped the back of his head as if they were holding on for dear life.

The woman's body began to tremble. Accompanying her hoarse groan was an almost skull-crushing grip to introduce her climax. She flailed around a little, forcing his mouth to let go of her teat. Her juices trickled out of her slit and were deposited into two locations-- On his crotch and as stains on the sheets of the bed. For a brief moment, Yachiyo went limp due to her post-orgasm stupor. She regained composure just in time, because as evidenced by the contortions of the prince's face, it was obvious that he, too, would climax soon.

Euden attempted to speak, but was only able to muster out unintelligible gibberish. Just as his would-be words grew more frantic, the woman dismounted and rolled to his side. For the first time ever, his seed would spurt out of him. His body convulsed rather violently and his hands flew to the mattress, gripping the sheets so hard that Cleo would likely have some sewing work to do later on. Instead of filling the womb of his wife, his princely seed dribbled out uselessly onto his belly.

After that, he was completely exhausted and slightly humiliated. Slowly, the prince fell into the warm embrace of slumber, but not before hearing Yachiyo blurt out a rather condescending expression of gratitude before she dressed herself and left.


End file.
